


To have and hold

by TinkerMel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the wedding day and Pietro is nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To have and hold

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to have Pietro as Jewish because it felt wrong not too.  
> I had to google about the ceremony so if i made any mistakes I am sorry.
> 
> I watched Age of Ultron again a couple of days ago so keep your eyes peeled for more fics.
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> (Fic based on this amazing fanart http://zepph.tumblr.com/post/148354278580)

Was it really today?

Pietro opened his eyes at the sound of his alarm fills the hotel room. Not in the apartment he shared with Clint. It felt strange to be away from him but there were only a few hours till they would see each other again.

He throws off the covers and pads over to the bathroom for a shower. He wanted to look his best for Clint.

Just thinking about Clint was enough to put a huge smile on his face. As he showered he sang ‘walking on sunshine’ extremely out of key. Not that he cared.

As he was soaping up his hair for the second time, he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

“Come on brother. You don’t want to miss your own wedding do you?”

Pietro turns off the shower, steps out and starts to towel dry himself.

“Wanda, you know I have been waiting for this day for months. I will not be late. I will run there in a towel and get married. I don’t think Clint would mind that actually. A towel is easier to remove than a suit.”

“Oh no stop. I don’t need that image in my head.”

“Well I am coming out there in a towel so be warned.”

Pietro walked out of the bathroom with a green towel wrapped low on his hips.

“I don’t care right now. I will dress you myself if you don’t start getting in your suit. I need to dry your hair as you are not going with wet hair to your wedding.” Wanda plugs in the hotel’s hairdryer. “Sit on that chair so I can start making you look presentable.”

Wanda produces a brush and begins running it through his hair. When satisfied that all the knots where out she began to blow dry it.

It doesn’t take long to dry but Wanda can’t help preening his hair till it was perfect.

“Stop smothering me woman.”

“Fine. There is only so much I can do I guess with this.” She gestures to his face. 

“Oh ha ha. Shouldn’t you be with Nat or Cap?”

“I had to make sure big brother was awake didn’t I.”

Pietro grabs the suit from the closet and escapes his sister’s nagging by getting dressed in the bathroom. He dresses slightly slower than he intended. 

This was really happening. He was getting married to the love of his life. 

He takes a moment to regain his composure in the mirror. He would never hear the end of it from his sister if he was to say that he was nervous. Wanda knocks on the door.

“Come on Pietro, it takes an hour to get to the venue and we don’t know how bad the traffic will be.”

He steps out of the bathroom with his signature smirk on his face.

“What are we waiting for?”

*

A black Rolls-Royce drives both Wanda and Pietro to the stately home, where the ceremony was to take place in the homes beautiful gardens.

Steve met them at the entrance.

“Clint has been a bit of a groomzilla. He means well as he wants everything perfect for you.”

“That sounds like my Clint. Wait. We won’t bump into him will we?”

“Oh no he is waiting in his room. I’m here to show you to yours.” Steve wraps an arm around his shoulders and guides him up the steps and into the hallway. 

Blue and purple flowers fill the room. Pietro is awe stuck by how beautiful everything looks.

He is led up the grand staircase to the waiting room. The guests were slowly arriving and the ceremony was to start in 15 minutes. Wanda had gone off to make sure everything was going ok in the garden.

Pietro begins pacing, was his kippah on straight? was Clint going to get cold feet?

“This is really happening.” He fiddles with his tie. “I’m going to be married.”

Pietro was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Wanda come in.

“It’s time big brother. Are you ready?”

He smooths out the non-existing wrinkles in his dark grey suit and smiles.

“Oh I am so ready.”

*

Wanda walks arm in arm with Pietro to the giant glass doors that led out to the garden.

He was getting giddy. He could see Clint at the end of the aisle. He wanted nothing more than to run to him and take him in his arms and kiss his soft lips. He knew that he had to hold it in.

Wanda giggles.

“Easy there lover boy. You will be with him sooner than you think.”

The music begins and Wanda magics the doors open. They begin to walk down the aisle to the chuppah at the end. The guests all stand and turn to see them walk past.

Finally, they reach the chuppah. Clint turns to face him and smiles. Wanda kisses Pietro on the cheek and moves to her spot next to Nat.

“Hey.” Clint whispers.

“Right back at you.”

The rabbi smiles at the both of them and then begin the ceremony.

There was laughter and there was tears but happy ones.

They chose to write their own vows. Which Pietro insisted open. He wanted to tell the world how much he loved Clint and he did.

“How do I put into words how much I love you. In numbers it would be 3 8 1. Three words, eight letters and one meaning. I love you. Not only because you put up with me at my most annoying moments but because you know when I am happy and most of all when I am sad. You know just what to say to make my day a little brighter. I will be forever grateful for that. I want us to be together, so with this ring I ask you to be mine.” He slides the ring onto Clint’s finger.

The rabbi signals for Clint to speak his vows.

“Pietro. I remember when I met you. You knocked me off my feet, quite literally, I really didn’t see that coming. I thought you were an annoying punk kid but there was something about you. I couldn’t put my finger on. I remember the days you would beg me to spar with you. You just wanted to get to know me better even if you let me win each time. I’m glad that you did ask to train with me because to be honest I don’t think we would be here today if you hadn’t. So with this ring I ask you to be my forever.” Clint takes the ring and slides it onto Pietro’s finger.

The rabbi blesses the newlyweds and places the glass in fabric on the floor. Clint steps back and Pietro stamps down on the glass. A cheer goes up from the guests.

Clint grabs Pietro by the tie and pulls him into a kiss. They break apart and face their guests who are still cheering for them. Clint takes Pietro’s hand and the walk back down the aisle.

*

Photos were taken in front of the home and throughout the ceremony. Pietro wanted his memories solidified by having pictures hopefully framed in their home.

The guests make their way to the reception, while Pietro and Clint grab a quick rest in one of the stately homes many rooms.

“So how does it feel to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?” Pietro lounges on the sofa as Clint pours the champagne.

“Hmmmm, I guess I can live with that.” Clint hands him a glass. “Scoot up Mr. Barton-Maximoff.”

“I like the sound of that. It has a good ring to it.” Pietro rests his head on Clint’s shoulder.

“I guess that means that Lucky is a Barton-Maximoff now.”

“Yes it does. I missed him snuggling in our bed last night and you of course.”

“Well, Nat and Wanda said they will take him while we are on our honeymoon. So he is in good hands.”

“What do you say to one more drink then we head to the reception.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Pietro downs the rest of his drink before getting up to fetch the bottle.

*

The car pulls up in front of a dance hall, that Tony had fitted out for the night with tons of white, blue and purple fabric cascading down the walls. Thousands of fairy lights fill the roof. Round tables with blue and purple floral centre pieces. And the end of the room there was a large dance floor and a long table for the newlyweds and close family and friends.

“I would like to introduce the Barton-Maximoffs.” Tony spoke over the microphone.

Clint and Pietro walk in hand in hand. As they wave to their guests and make their table to the long table.

Speeches where said and food was eaten. Only the best for the newlyweds. It was all insisted upon by Tony.

Wanda took the microphone from the DJ and tapped her champagne flute to gain the attention of the guests.

“It is now time for the first dance. Clint, Pietro. If you would kindly gather on dance floor. We can begin.” 

Clint removes his jacket and straightens his bow tie. He takes Pietro’s hand and pulls him up.

The soft guitar strings and piano of ‘I wanna dance with somebody’ by Matt Alber begin to fill the room.

Clint and Pietro wrap their arms around each other and begin to sway to the music. Occasionally one would spin the other and vice versa. The song ends with them standing still and resting their foreheads together.

The guests cheer for them as another song comes on. It was ‘Uptown funk’ by Bruno Mars and Clint just laughs at the inside joke they share with this song. (Pietro may have been singing this while cleaning one time in a really high pitch voice when Clint walked in.)

Guests join them on the dance floor and the party really can begin.

Wanda dances with Clint and Nat dances with Pietro. Both of the woman are telling them if they were ever to break up that they would make them wish they were dead or something along those lines.

The night grew on and soon it was time for Clint and Pietro to leave. They bid their guests farewell and headed back to the car that was to take them to the airport and then to the private plane, that of course Tony forced upon them. 

There luggage was already on the plane. Happy had taken it to the plane earlier that night. 

They boarded the plane and sat down opposite each other.

“Ready for another adventure husband?”

“With you? Always.”


End file.
